The invention relates to a syringe made of plastic, with a piston-cylinder unit, for a pipetting device.
Such syringes are usually made from plastic, by means of injection molding. It is known in this connection to form a circumferential bead into the wall of the cylinder liner, against which the piston comes to rest in its maximum extension position. When the syringe is assembled, the piston is pressed over the bead from the outside. If sufficient force is applied, it is therefore also possible to pull the piston out of the cylinder over the bead, which can result in undesired splashing of liquid out of the syringe.
In case of such incorrect operation, the syringe is broken, for now, but the user can repair it by pressing the piston back into the cylinder over the bead.